


A cabin in a storm

by Torque



Series: After the Goo [2]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torque/pseuds/Torque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francine and Steve end up in a remote mountain cabin all alone.  This wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't for the fact that both of them are having repressed, and extremely sexual dreams about one another.  Talk about awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cabin in a storm

At the beginning of this trip, both Steve and Francine had been excited at the thought of going camping.  The word itself brought happy memories to the both of them, and naturally they were both excited to do something fun.  They packed with happy smiles and they made jokes as they passed each other between errands.  It wasn’t supposed to be just the two of them, Stan was meant to go as well, but he’d had to cancel at the last minute for some work related reason.  But even with just two people camping was still fun, so Steve and Francine drove off waving Stan goodbye as their house dwindled in the rear-view mirror.

That was almost four hours ago, and neither of them had said a word to each other the entire time.  Francine drove the car, her head ever facing forward and her hands gripped tight on the steering wheel, while Steve sat staring out the window with his hands in his lap.  Both of them were afraid to talk.

Francine was anxious, and at the same time she was embarrassed for being so anxious.  After all, Steve was her son.  There wasn’t any reason why any mother should have to feel anxious around her own son.  But for Francine things weren’t quite that simple.  Starting a few months ago, she’d been having some very explicit dreams.  She never really used to before, but now they came almost every night, like clockwork.  Very vivid, and very sexual dreams of her having sex.  It always felt so real, by far the most realistic dreams that Francine had ever had.  At first, naturally, she didn’t mind, but chose to enjoy these dreams while they lasted.  She actually began to look forward to them, and the way that they made her feel.  The man in her dreams touched her in ways that electrified her, he was tender in ways she liked to be treated tenderly, and he was rough in the ways that she enjoyed being treated roughly.  It wasn’t until a few weeks into these dreams that she finally realised who it was that was the object of her desire in her dreams.  It was Steve, her own son.

These dreams were caused by the fact that both of them had been submerged in the goo several months ago, and had ended up having sex with one another while inside the virtual reality that it provided.  Afterwards their memories were wiped and they had no recollection of the events while they were in the goo.  However, some things, like dreams, could remain even after a memory has been erased.  So while she might have forgotten about the sex she’d had with her son, her body hadn’t, and it had been reminding her.

She was shocked when she woke up the first time after recognising his face.  She forced herself to have a cold shower in the middle of the night, and refused to let herself even think about it ever again.  It probably would have worked, and that might have been the end of it, if the dreams didn’t keep coming back each night.  When she was awake, she could control her own thoughts.  But when she was asleep, she was powerless under the pressure of her own body’s desires.

She tried to fight it, she really did, but no matter what she did, she dreamed the same dreams over and over again.  It reached a point where she wasn’t able to look Steve in the eye anymore.  She actively avoided being alone in the same room as him.  Part of it was out of disgust with herself for having these urges and desires in the first place, but even worse, part of it was because she almost wanted it to happen for real.  She would even get so horny when she remembered these dreams while she was awake, that she would masturbate, guiltily and shamefully.  She tried to block out the thought that she was fantasising about her own son’s young body, but in the end it didn’t matter.  She would lay on her back on the bed, fully clothed, panties around her knees, one hand burying its fingers deep into her wet snatch, and the other hand clutching the headboard above her head, and blush deeply as she came, often several times in a row.

It would have been a little easier if she’d been getting some satisfaction from Stan, so that she could focus on the man she was theoretically _supposed_ to be focusing on.  But Stan had been so distracted lately, and rarely had the energy to do anything with her before they went to sleep.  She’d lost track of the last time she and Stan had had sex, and the frustration was really building up.

That was why, when Stan had announced that he wouldn’t be able to go with them, her heart had sunk, and she was overcome by hidden fear.  What was she possibly going to do on a secluded camping trip with the young man that she secretly wanted to fuck so hard that she couldn’t walk straight, who also happened to be her son?

So Francine drove, unable to think of any other course of action but to follow the road.  She couldn’t risk giving Steve any cause to suspect anything by suddenly turning around and cancelling the trip.  She gripped the steering wheel tighter as she resigned herself to her fate of having to maintain her composure for a full week.  It was going to be tough, but there was nothing else she could do.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was extremely anxious.  He was trying to hide it, but that just served to make him even more anxious.  So he remained staring out the car window, not even seeing the passing landscape anymore, and just settled for doing nothing.

He was dreading this camping trip.  It would mean spending an entire week alone with his mother, and for the past several months he’d been trying to avoid any situation that would let them be alone together.  If he’d known that his dad was going to cancel at the last minute, he wouldn’t have agreed to come in the first place.

Several months ago, Steve had started having some very surreal, and above all sexual dreams.  As a young man this wasn’t much of a strange occurrence, but these dreams were something entirely on another level of realism than he was used to.  The woman in these dreams had a killer body, and responded to his touch in ways that he didn’t even know he could fantasise about.  She had soft, smooth skin and a large bubble butt that he could still visualise with perfect clarity.  Her breasts were huge, and they filled his hands so wonderfully that even just remembering it was enough to make Steve erect.

None of this was a problem, except that after a few weeks he realised that the woman who had been haunting his dreams and turning them into wet dreams, was his mother.

Naturally, at first, Steve was horrified and disgusted with himself.  As a teenager he’d dabbled in various types of porn, including incest porn that showed a young man seducing his mother, or vice versa.  But never once had he fantasised about his OWN mother.

For a while he did his best to ignore his dreams, but they came back each night, just as vivid, and just as hot and exciting.  There was only so much he could do to resist before he was masturbating during the day, when he was alone in his room, thinking of his naked mother, and fucking her brains out.  He’d jack his hand up and down his cock as he lay on his bed, and cum so hard that his hot jizz would spurt up and all over his sheets, and even land on his belly.  Each time he was filled with shame and guilt, but that didn’t stop him from doing it again later, sometimes only a few seconds later.

Now he was stuck going to a stupid camping trip, alone with his mother.  It was going to be really hard to keep his teenage urges at bay for a whole week.

He could already feel his cock grow firm and strain under his hands as he sat in the car.

REALLY hard.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the cabin.  Stan had organised for them to stay in Tadeki’s tiny mountain cabin for a week.  It was secluded, isolated and the perfect place to spend a week camping.  That is, it probably would have been during the summer.  It was almost winter now, and already there was heavy snow falling even as they parked.  As well as the cabin, there was a small garage that Francine could just manage to fit the car inside, which was good, because it looked like there was going to be a lot more snow on the way.  If the car was buried in snow, then they’d be trapped at this charming little slice of nowhere.  Before Francine cut the engine, Steve turned on the radio and tried to find a news channel.  He wasn’t an expert, but it almost looked like a storm was coming, and if there was there might be something being put out about it on the news.

                “. . . bad news for all you campers out there.  You might want to postpone your trip for a few days, because this storm is coming in fast, and when it hits it’s going to hit hard.  The roads up the mountain and the slopes are going to be unusable for the duration of the storm, and everyone is advised to keep inside as much as possible.”

Steve switched off the radio, and Francine shut off the engine.  The two of them sat in silence for a while, both of them internally screaming at the situation they were both in.

                “Well, I guess it’s a good thing we got here when we did,” said Francine with fragile false optimism.  Steve tried to smile, but managed only to give her a wavering grin in response.

                “I guess so,” she said.  Both of them shivered.  Neither of them had apparently dressed properly for such cold temperatures.  As they stepped out of the car the cold air hit them hard.  Luckily they’d packed warmer clothes, but they were in their suitcases in the trunk of the car.

                “Come on, sweetie,” said Francine.  “Let’s get the bags into the cabin, then we can put on our sweaters and start a fire.”

                “Sure thing, mom,” Steve said, and helped by lugging one of the suitcases.

Both of them waded through the already rising snow as it was just dumped out of the sky.  The angry dark clouds were rolling in fast, and it was becoming impossible to see more than a few feet in front of them.  Fortunately, it was only a short walk from the garage to the cabin, and Francine fumbled with the key to unlock the door, and once it was open they both fell inside gratefully, closing the door and shutting out the storm.

The cabin was dark.  There was only one window, and it was already half blocked by snow riding up the side of the wall.  Steve fumbled around, and found a light switch.  It did nothing, of course.

                “The generator must not be turned on,” he said.  “I didn’t see one outside when we pulled in, it must be inside somewhere.”

It took a while for them to find anything as they stumbled around in the dark.  They found practically every piece of furniture in the main room by bumping into it with their legs and toes.  In the end the generator was found, under a trap door in the kitchen area, and with a lot of feeling around and luck, Steve found the power button.  It whirred into life, and the lights came on, illuminating their home for the next week.

It was a very nice cabin, they were both forced to admit.  It was very small and compact, but it was also very functional and tidy, not cluttered and disorganised like they’d been expecting.

                “There we go!” said Francine cheerfully.  “Now we can really start our camping trip.  Why don’t you start to unpack, honey, and I’ll make some nice warm cocoa to warm us up?”

                “That sounds great, mom.”

They almost bumped into each other as Steve went to leave the kitchen area, and Francine went to come inside.  Steve blushed, and was painfully aware of his mother’s breasts brushing against him as he pushed past.  He tried to pull himself together.  It didn’t help when he looked back into the kitchen as he unzipped his suitcase to see Francine bending over at the waist as she opened one of the cabinets under the counter.  Her peach shaped ass was stuck out right in his direction, and he could even make out the outline of her panties pressed against her pants.  It was enough to give him another massive erection.

As he stared, Steve was almost tempted to punch himself in the cock.  It would have been easier to deal with that kind of pain rather than the frustration of being so turned on with nothing to do about it.

As Francine rummaged through the cabinets, checking to see what was already stocked, she tried to get her mind off the memory of what had just happened when she and Steve had brushed past one another.  It was just a brief and passing touch, but she was keenly aware of the effect it had on her body.  Her body was craving attention, and that little brush was enough to make her hungry for more.  She pushed it out of her head.  She wasn’t going to be able to satisfy these urges by touching herself, at least not until they went to bed.  It wouldn’t do her any good if she got herself all worked up now.

Steve fished a sweater out of his suitcase and pulled it on while Francine was busy in the kitchen.  After that he had a look around the cabin to see what else there was.  It couldn’t just be a sitting room and a kitchen.  He was right.  There was a bathroom, which was more like a closet.  There was just barely enough room for a toilet, a sink, and a shower that one person could just stand up in.  There was a laundry as well, very tiny, which had enough standing room for one person.

He got to the last room and opened the door, and as he looked inside his heart sank.  This was going to be a LOT harder than he thought.

Inside the last room was the only bedroom, and it had only one bed.

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out that camping wasn’t as fun as either of them remembered.  The storm had well and truly hit by nightfall, and the snow was coming down hard.  A fierce wind was blowing it all over the place, and driving up against one side of the cabin.

Inside, Francine and Steve were making do with huddling next to the electric fireplace, drinking some hot cocoa, and trying to pass the time by making small talk.  Both of them were feeling extremely awkward about being stuck in a remote cabin, alone with the object of their recent sexual fantasies, but they were both so absorbed in their own awkwardness that they didn’t notice it in the other.

                “So what’s new with you, honey,” said Francine, trying to break the tension.  “Anything interesting happening at school?”

                “Not that much, really.  Snot’s been trying to work up the courage to ask out Lisa Silver for the prom next month, so we’ve all kinda been focused on that.”

                “On what?  Finding girls to take to prom?”

                “No, on watching Snot be nervous about talking to Lisa Silver.  She’s a cheerleader, so she’s kinda out of his league.  It’s kinda funny.”

                “Oh right.  So what about you?  Who are you going to take to prom?”

                “Come on, mom.  I’m not going to that stupid thing.”

                “Why not?!  If you don’t go to your own prom, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life!”

                “I just don’t think it’s worth the effort of getting rejected by all the girls at school.  It’s humiliating enough being unpopular nerds, but it’s just so much worse when they throw that in your face when you ask them to prom.”

                “Well, Steve, prom isn’t for going with just _anyone_ , you need to take someone special, someone that means a lot to you, and that you care about.”

Steve sat in silence, staring at his cold cocoa in his hands.

                “There’s no one you can think of that you’d like to ask?” Francine said, almost incredulous.  Steve hung his head further.  Talking about prom wasn’t helping his efforts to get his mother out of his mind.  It’s not like he wanted to take _her_ to prom; he wasn’t in love with her, he just couldn’t stop thinking about having sex with her.  But the entire subject of girls in general was just a stone’s throw away from sexual fantasies, and the close association was too close to ignore.

                “There is one person that I’d like to ask,” said Steve, struggling to think properly, “I’d actually like to go to prom with Akiko.”

                “Akiko?” said Francine.  “Toshi’s sister?”

                “Yeah.  I’ve had a crush on her for a long time now, but she’s always into more interesting guys.  I didn’t want to embarrass myself by asking her out.  I’m too ordinary for a girl like her.”

                “C’mon Steve, don’t be so hard on yourself.  You’re an attractive young man, you don’t have anything to worry about having girls wanting you.”

Francine only realised what she’d said right after the words had left her mouth, and she screamed in her mind as the full meaning came to her.  She’d just told her son that he was attractive, and about girls wanting him.  She forced herself to relax, and reminded herself that she was only thinking that way because of her own distracted state.  There was no way that Steve would have taken what she’d said in that way.

Steve was immediately shocked by what his mother had just said, however, and upon hearing the recent object of his nocturnal sexual fantasies saying he was ‘attractive’ and that girls wanted him, he immediately got a boner.  He coughed and tried to hide it by putting his hands down in his lap.

After a few more minutes of sitting in awkward silence, they both decided that they should go to bed and not waste the generator’s battery.  Hopefully the storm would be over in the morning, and they would have more opportunities for distraction from the close quarters they were both stuck in.

They both remained fully clothed in order to keep warm, and got into bed, both trying to avoid contact with the other without the other noticing.  They lay awake for almost an hour, with nothing but the sound of the storm outside for company, before both of them eventually fell into a restless sleep.

 

* * *

  

Naturally, both of them had some quite erotic dreams that night.   Both of them had been stuck in awkward close quarters with each other all day, and once their guards were down their dreams helped them relieve their frustration.  Both of them were restless and rarely still while they slept.  Steve’s dick was as hard as a rock and straining against his pants as he was dreaming about his mother’s sweet juicy ass slamming back against him as he fucked her from behind.  Francine’s nipples were hard and jutting through her sweater, and her panties were soaking wet as she dreamed that she was riding her son’s cock for all it was worth.

Because neither of them had been able to relieve the pressure for so long, their dreams were more vivid and intense than usual.  Both of them, completely subdued by sleep, had their hands down their pants, instinctively stimulating the aching parts of themselves that were craving attention.

Francine had her legs spread wide, with three fingers inside her when she opened her eyes.  At first, she didn’t remember where she was, or who she was sleeping beside.  All she cared about was how horny she was, and she kept fucking her own fingers desperately wishing that they were a real, hard cock.

She became aware that there was something moving beside her, and she panicked as she remembered where she was.  She sat up, and looked beside her to see Steve, fast asleep, with his pants down around his knees, and his hand moving furiously up and down along the length of his cock.  At first she was confused, but after a few moments she realised that she must still have been dreaming.  There was no way that this would really be happening, so it made sense that this was just a dream.

Oh well, if this was a dream, she might as well enjoy it.

She pushed Steve’s hand away, and wrapped her own fingers around the firm shaft.  Her other hand was still down the front of her pants, and she was still finger fucking herself as she leaned sideways to take the entire length of Steve’s cock in her mouth.  Around them the room was so cold as the storm still raged outside, but his cock was so warm that it was almost hot.  She moaned with deep satisfaction as she pushed it all the way to the back of her throat and felt her nose press against his torso.  Steve moaned in his sleep too, and instinctively thrust his hips up to push his cock deeper inside Francine’s mouth.

Francine happily bounced her head up and down, rotating her head a little with each downward thrust, and twirling her tongue around the head of his cock.  Francine loved giving head.  For her it was the ultimate form of foreplay, to get her lover ready for her, and also to excite her by pleasing her man.

While Francine was enthusiastically sucking Steve’s cock, Steve, overwhelmed by what was happening to him opened his eyes.  He looked down to the sight some long blonde hair bobbing up and down, and as his eyes adjusted to the dim light he realised that his mother was sucking him off.  The sight almost made him cum right away, but the shock of the reality of it cooled him off before that happened.

                “What’s going on?” he asked, almost in a panic.  Francine looked up at him and lifted her head up off of his cock.  Her hand continued to jack him off though while she smiled at him.

                “Settle down, honey.  This is just a dream.  Just enjoy it.”

                “This feels more real than the other dreams I’ve had.”

                “I know, it’s really good isn’t it?  Don’t spoil it,” said Francine, and once again started sucking Steve off.

Unable to think straight, Steve saw no reason to question this, and laid back as his mother tenderly danced her tongue around his cock.  From his point of view as he looked down, Francine was laying on her side, with her back to him as she sucked his cock.  Her ass was right there within arm’s reach, and he didn’t hesitate to reach over and start fondling it.  Francine moaned and responded to his touch by arching her back and pushing her ass closer to him.  As she did he noticed that there was some very fervent movement coming from between her legs.  He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her pants, and pulled them down to reveal not only her luscious, peach shaped ass, but also her hand which was vigorously thrusting fingers in and out of her pussy.

Overcome with lust and desire, Steve hooked an arm around Francine’s leg, and lifted her hips up so she was on her hands and knees beside him, her pants stretched between her thighs.  He pulled her legs closer, and Francine didn’t bother to resist, moving closer and closer until she was forced to lift her knee up and over his head so she was now straddling his head.  Even though she didn’t question his insistent pulling, she still wondered what he was doing, right until she felt him take her wrist in his hand and pull her hand away from her pussy.  She was about to complain until she felt a warm mouth wrap around her wet and puffy pussy lips, and she groaned loudly onto his hard cock.

They remained that way for a while, in a sixty-nine position, with Steve on his back lifting his hips to push his cock deeper into Francine’s mouth, and Francine thrusting her hips to grind her pussy harder into Steve’s face.  Steve had his arms reaching up around his mother’s waist and his hands gripping hard onto her ass cheeks, spreading them so he could get his face close enough to her pussy to slip his tongue deep inside.  He lapped and sucked all around her lips, and every time his tongue grazed her clitoris, she flinched with her whole body, whimpering each time.

It wasn’t long before both of them were driven close to the edge.  They could sense it in the other, and redoubled their efforts to pleasure one another.  Eventually Steve couldn’t hold back anymore, and lifted his hips as he came hard, shooting his load deep down Francine’s throat.  Francine greedily swallowed everything, milking his cock with her tongue and her throat combined, and was so turned on by it all that she reached her own climax, and she screamed as her whole body clenched and she coated her son’s face with her juices, relentlessly humping his face as she rode the waves of her pleasure.

When the two of them finally settled down, Francine slumped forward and lay down along Steve’s body.  Both of them were exhausted, breathing heavily, and steaming in the cold room.

Steve extracted himself from underneath his mother, and Francine moved to let him.  In the meantime, she waddled her knees back underneath her so she could lift her ass up and reach down to massage her aching pussy.  She may have cum, but her pussy was still aching for more than just being licked and sucked.  She was about to get up so that she could climb on top of Steve so she could ride him cowgirl style, when once again she felt her hand being taken away from her pussy, and all at once something long and hard was pressed against her wet and aching hole, and inserted all the way inside.  Francine gasped with surprise, but it became a loud and drawn out groan as she relished the feeling of being filled up.  She looked back from where she lay with her head in the sheets, and saw Steve kneeling behind her, pressing himself up against her ass.  She smiled and stretched her arms out in front of her, letting herself be fucked.

Steve was barely thinking, all he knew was what he saw, which was his mother’s ass lifted up as she lay forward on her hands and knees.  He reacted instantly, and took up position behind her so he could push his cock straight into that hot pussy.  It was so warm and tight, and it felt so very, very good.  The sight of Francine’s ass lifted up and pressed up against him was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.  Oh well, he though as he pushed himself as deep as possible, if this is a dream, I might as well enjoy it.  Both of them were still fully clothed other than having their pants pulled down halfway, but that didn’t matter.  Steve grabbed his mother’s hips and held on tight as she started to fuck her.

                “Oh my god, yes Steve,” Francine said as she stared into space and smiled.  “Give it to me good.  God, your cock feels so good.”

                “Heh, you like my cock, do you mom?” he said.  Calling her ‘mom’ added to the excitement that he was feeling

                “Yeah, it feels so good right now.  Fucking give it to me.”

                “So you like being fucked by your son, do you?” he said, trying out dirty talk for the first time.  “Do you like this too?”

He lifted a hand and smacked her ass hard once across her bouncing cheek.  Francine squealed and lifted her head in surprise, but she bit her lip and squeezed handfuls of the sheets.  Steve didn’t know why he’d done that.  He’d seen porn before of guys spanking girls while fucking doggy style, and he’d never understood exactly why.  Now he couldn’t help it, and the sounds Francine was making were encouraging him to do it some more.

He slapped her other cheek, giving her a matching red hand-print on that one too, and Francine leaned all the way down so she could push back against Steve.  She was so turned on that she’d lost all control.

Steve was swept up in the moment now, and was shoving his hips forward again and again, trying to fuck Francine as hard as possible with every thrust.  He reached forward and grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled her head back.  This was something else he’d seen happen in porn, and had always wanted to try for himself.

Francine felt him pull her hair, and her head was forced back.  It hurt, yes, but it also felt so very right.  She had no idea why, but something about this dream was much more fulfilling than any of the others she’d had before.  The way Steve was treating her in her dream now was everything that she’d been craving all this time, and she was breathing so hard as she let herself go.

                “God, yes, give it to me, Steve,” she said between hard breaths.  “Fuck me harder.  Come on and show me what you got.”

Steve wanted to make the most of this dream, and he wasn’t quite ready for it to be over yet.  He let go of Francine’s hair, and grabbed her waist to flip her over on the bed.  Francine fell on her back, and Steve roughly grabbed her sweater and pulled it up and over her head.  Her shirt came with it, and her breasts bounced free of their constraints.  Steve quickly fell between his mother’s legs, once more burying his cock deep inside her pussy, and also burying his face between her large, irresistible tits.

Francine lay with her legs in the air, moving with each thrust as Steve resumed his frantic pace to fuck her brains out.  She felt his hot breath on her chest, and his eager mouth on her nipples.  She writhed with the throes of her lust and passion, and held his head close to her chest with one hand, and gripped his firm ass with her other hand, digging her nails into his cheek.  She felt him bite down hard on her nipples, and the mixed pain and pleasure hit her in all the right spots.  She wrapped her legs around him and held on for dear life as he fucked her so hard that the bed was banging against the wall. 

Francine came first, and when she did, Steve wasn’t far behind.  They were both screaming, completely out of their minds with the frenzy they were under.  They were little more than animals, acting on their most primal and powerful instincts, completely powerless to resist or hold back.  Steve pounded his cock into his mother’s pussy again and again, using her cunt to stroke every drop of cum he had inside her.  Francine planted her feet on the sheets and thrust her hips up to meets his, not wanting any of it to stop.

Eventually they were both spent, and they lay there on top of each other, panting and unable to even think.

They fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, and lay there until morning in a dreamless sleep and swamped with their long-awaited contentment after their frustration had finally been worked out.


End file.
